


Дождаться Баки

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, good guy Brock Rumlow, good guy Jack Rollins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Иногда, чтобы найти выход из ситуации, достаточно угодить в ловушку
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Дождаться Баки

**Author's Note:**

> СТРАЙК никогда не был в Гидре.

— Зачистка прошла успешно, — сообщил Брок. — Трупы вынесены, живые в первом джете под охраной отправлены в ЩИТ.

— Отлично, — кивнул Стив, слегка сожалея о том, что все прошло без него, потому что Фьюри его задержал. — Наша задача — все рассмотреть и разведать. Ни в коем случае не трогать никакие кнопки и рычаги и внимательно смотреть под ноги на предмет лазерных ловушек, — он окинул взглядом четверку оставшихся с ним бойцов, — обнаружите что-то интересное — зовите меня. Это база Гидры, тут может быть все что угодно, любая защита от чужаков. И кто-нибудь из убитых или арестованных мог ее активировать. 

Рамлоу, Роллинз, Таузиг и Ли дружно кивнули. 

Стив еще раз обвел их взглядом, чуть дольше, чем стоило бы, задержавшись на Броке. Иногда даже он со своей сывороткой чувствовал себя рядом с бойцами СТРАЙКа мелким задохликом, как раньше рядом с Баки. И всегда восхищался Броком, который умел построить своих парней одним коротким жестом. 

Брок давно ему нравился, и он уже было решился, нашел равновесие между всеми «хочу» и «нельзя», но появился Баки. И стало не до личного. А потом, когда Баки все вспомнил, начал снова улыбаться, перестал бегать и прятаться, он окинул Брока взглядом и прищелкнул языком:

— Хорош, чертяка.

И Стив отступил, ушел в тень как раньше, в детстве. Ему оставалось только наблюдать, как Баки легко и свободно болтал с Броком, смеялся, флиртовал, постоянно торчал рядом с ним в зале и не спускал глаз на миссии.

Словом, делал все то, чего так и не разрешил себе Стив, прикрываясь субординацией, как щитом.

Стив был рад за Баки, но все-таки старался не думать о том, где и как тот проводил те ночи, в которые не возвращался в квартиру Стива, и после которых улыбался сыто и лениво. И честно старался не встречаться с Броком чаще, чем того требовали обстоятельства.

* * *

Компьютеры и документы были уже вынесены. Сейчас они искали что-то, что могли пропустить при первом быстром обыске — тайники с записями экспериментов, от которых даже у рядового сотрудника Гидры волосы бы зашевелились. По крайней мере, ранее на базах они такое находили.

Наземные этажи не принесли ничего нового, два подземных тоже. Пока Джон не обнаружил, что задняя стена лифта тоже может открываться. Нижний этаж простирался в обе стороны. И вот вторая на первый взгляд казалась гораздо интереснее.

Стены были явно лучше укреплены, и в целом открывшееся глазам помещение походило на бункер. 

— Таузиг, — окликнул Джек, — сказано же: ничего не трогать.

Боб, потянувшийся к лежащему на столе в первой лаборатории блокноту, встал по стойке смирно, но его качнуло, и он отступил на шаг назад, чтобы не упасть, задел плечом стену и висевшую на ней картину.

С диким грохотом позади них рухнула толстенная плита, перерубая пополам коридор, ведущий к лифту. Над головами тоже что-то застучало. Коротко взвыла сирена, мигнул свет, на долгие десять секунд залив все красным, а потом установилось аварийное освещение — чуть тусклее, чем было изначально, но все-таки привычно белое.

— Вот черт, — пробормотал Брок и провел по лицу рукой.

Глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, Стив подошел к этой самой картине и сдернул ее со стены. Под ней обнаружился рычаг.

— Аварийная блокировка, — озвучил Стив очевидное, отшвырнул картину в сторону, разбив стекло и рамку. 

— Капитан, я... — начал было Боб, но Стив его прервал.

— Случайно. Проехали. Если эта база похожа на остальные, то мы попали минимум на двое суток. Мы уже запирались так с Баки, было дело. 

Стив передернул плечами и проверил дверь в соседнюю лабораторию. Та ожидаемо не поддалась. Только нагло мигнул зеленым детектор сетчатки на стене.

— Бронированные стекла, глубоко уходящие в стены штыри замков, отсутствие второго выхода. Десять-пятнадцать дюймов стали между нами и лифтом. И наглухо перекрытые вентиляционные каналы. Отменить режим тревоги можно только снаружи, зная код и расположение аварийной панели. Хватятся нас быстро, конечно, но я сомневаюсь, что кто-то из тех, кого мы взяли, владеет этой информацией. И будет готов ею без выгоды для себя поделиться. А отпускать гидровцев никто, понятное дело, не собирается.

Двое суток без еды, воды и воздуха. Судя по напрягшимся лицам, именно об этом все и подумали.

— Где конкретно блокируются вентиляционные каналы? — спросил Брок, задрав голову к потолку. — Через решетку я вижу пустоту, а не лист стали. 

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Стив, — мы с Баки просто проверяли приток воздуха, его не было. Сыворотка не дала нам умереть, но от интоксикации угарным газом нас еще долго штормило. Эта лаборатория побольше, чем то помещение, в котором мы с ним застряли, но и нас тут четверо. 

Джек прошелся от стены до стены, что-то пробормотал себе под нос и поморщился:

— Часа на четыре кислорода хватит, максимум на пять.

— Надо бы посмотреть, — продолжил Брок. — Вряд ли они перекрывают вентиляцию такими же толстенными листами, может, попробовать прострелить или выбить?

— Не обсуждается, — отрезал Стив. — Выстрел в замкнутом пространстве повлечет за собой контузию, акустическую травму и глухоту. 

— Лучше оглохнуть, чем сдохнуть, — огрызнулся Брок. — Живого еще можно подлатать.

Стив нахмурился. Брок был, конечно, прав, но подвергать его такой опасности совершенно не хотелось. Сработает его затея или нет — было неизвестно, а риск получить травму был слишком велик. 

Но с другой стороны — слишком мало было шансов на то, что их успеют вытащить отсюда за те самые пять часов. А смотреть, как умирают его бойцы — как умирает Брок...

Стив тоже поднял голову к потолку и, прикинув размеры решетки, огорченно поджал губы.

— Бессмысленный разговор. Ни один из нас туда просто не пролезет.

Брок насмешливо фыркнул:

— Вы-то точно нет. Найти бы что-нибудь, чтобы винты вывернуть, моим ножом не выйдет.

Стив пододвинул стул под решетку, поднялся, зацепился пальцами и со второго рывка сорвал ее с креплений. Снова посмотрел вверх, окончательно убедившись, что сам не сможет протиснуться в шахту, и повернулся к Броку.

— Если ты почувствуешь, что можешь застрять, не стоит героически самоубиваться в этой чертовой вентиляции, ладно? И если можно будет обойтись без выстрелов — обойдись, пожалуйста. Я серьезно.

— Эй, Кэп, — хрипло хохотнул Брок, снимая куртку и бросая ее Джеку, — это ты обычно пытаешься героически самоубиться.

Стив только коротко улыбнулся одними губами, в глазах так и осталась тревога. Если с Броком что-то случится, Баки его, может, и простит, а вот он сам себя — вряд ли.

Боб и Джон приподняли Брока повыше. Включив фонарик и зажав его в зубах, Брок подтянулся на руках и змеей вполз в шахту.

— Фу, ну и пылища, а еще лаборатория, — раздался сверху его голос. — Моих габаритов пока хватает, перекрытия впереди не видно, двигаюсь дальше.

— Интересно, — задумчиво сказал Джон, по звукам отмечая, где именно находится Брок, — как вот в фильмах никто не слышит, когда кто-то ползает по вентиляции?

Стив и Джек переглянулись и одновременно вздохнули. Боб открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то ответить, но посмотрел на Джека и промолчал.

Судя по всему, Брок что-то пытался говорить, но до них доносился только невнятный гул. А потом раздался грохот, еще и еще, и сердце Стива пропустило удар. Брок все-таки стрелял.

Потом за дверью в соседнюю лабораторию что-то стукнуло — по всей видимости, выбитая решетка. Такая же как та, которую Стив все еще зачем-то прижимал к себе. Он поморщился и отставил ее к стене. 

Из дыры в потолке ощутимо дуло.

— Пробился таки, — довольно протянул Джек, явно не сомневавшийся в способностях Брока. 

Снова раздались выстрелы, и все напряглись — ни у кого даже мысли не возникло, что в соседнем помещении мог кто-то оставаться, — но после второго наступила тишина, а потом дверь распахнулась.

Стив прошел первым, осмотрелся по сторонам, но заметил только расстрелянную панель блокировки двери.

— Брок, — Стив повернулся к нему и увидел струйки крови из ушей и из носа.

— Рад снова вас видеть, чуваки, — вымученно улыбнулся Брок, — но по губам я не читаю.

Стив усадил его на стул. Джек быстро собрал все аптечки и высыпал их содержимое на стол.

— Поищите тут, нет ли перекиси водорода, — попросил Стив, отыскал обезболивающее и вколол Броку в руку.

Перекись нашлась, кровь остановили и смыли, хотя Джеку пришлось крепко держать Брока, пока Стив, сам почти физически ощущая его боль, проводил необходимые процедуры и осторожно перетягивал голову Брока бинтом, закрепляя повязки на ушах.

А потом достал два пакета холодных компрессов, но Джон перехватил их.

— Капитан, при всем уважении, давайте лучше я, а то от них после вашего удара ничего и не останется.

Он быстро стукнул по каждому, вернул Стиву и отошел к Бобу, который продолжал осматривать лабораторию.

Стив прибинтовал компрессы поверх повязок и помог Джеку поудобнее уложить Брока, подложил под голову его же свернутую куртку.

— О, тут есть туалет, — почти радостно воскликнул Боб откуда-то из-за шкафа с пробирками.

Стив открыл шкаф с надписью «стерильно», проверил пару химических стаканов и принес из туалета воды. Отхлебнул на глазах у Брока и поднял вверх большой палец. Брок ухмыльнулся, сделал пару глотков и закрыл глаза.

— Башка трещит, но оно того стоило, — сказал он тихо, явно сдерживая голос. — Вентиляционный канал резко уходит вверх за метр до выхода в эту лабораторию. Перекрыт на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но выбить не удалось. Три выстрела — три дыры, должно хватить.

Стив прикоснулся к его плечу. Брок открыл глаза. Стив хлопнул себя по рукам и ногам и вопросительно поднял брови, надеясь, что Брок его поймет.

— Не, больше нигде ничего не болит, Кэп, не суетись, — отозвался Брок.

Джек вколол ему дозу транквилизатора, и Брок быстро заснул и даже не почувствовал, как через некоторое время с него сняли охлаждающие компрессы.

А Стив не заметил, как остался рядом с Броком один — Джек отошел к Бобу и Джону.

* * *

— Жратвы нет, но пить надо, — раздался над ухом голос Джека, и Стив вздрогнул.

— Да, спасибо. 

Он взял протянутый стакан и выпил воду, чуть отдающую ржавчиной.

— Нормально все будет, Капитан, — помявшись, сказал наконец Джек, — ему не впервой.

— Если он оглохнет, то потеряет работу. Как минимум.

Конечно, Баки будет рад, что Брок выжил, только вот самому Броку будет невероятно трудно приспособиться к новым условиям жизни. Стив не мог не думать о том, что он должен был найти другой выход. 

— Брок знал на что шел, — тихо ответил Джек. — Жизни своих людей для него в приоритете, как и для вас. И для всех нас это был единственный вариант. Вы тоже это знаете. Даже если бы он просто открыл эту лабораторию, не став стрелять в перегородку, кислорода нам хватило бы на половину суток, не больше. Сами видели, что в туалете принудительная вытяжная вентиляция. Я все-таки выдрал вентилятор, но туда даже руку не просунуть. И воздух оттуда не поступает.

Он неловко пожал плечами, оставив невысказанное «не обвиняйте себя» висеть в воздухе, поставил на стол стакан с водой для Брока и снова отошел.

Парой часов ранее Стив с Джеком осторожно простучали все стены, но ни скрытых панелей, ни каких-либо еще потайных дверей не нашли. Они даже дернули еще раз заперший их злополучный рычаг, но ничего больше не произошло.

В разбросанных по столам листам и блокнотам на первый взгляд не было ничего интересного, но все-таки Стив собрал их со всей лаборатории в аккуратную стопку и оставил на столе в первом помещении. В целом лаборатория оказалась действительно заброшенной. Что было особенно обидно.

* * *

Рации на всех каналах транслировали только белый шум, телефоны не ловили — слишком толстые были стены, блокировали все сигналы. Ладно хоть аварийное освещение не отключалось.

Все спали, Стив первым вызвался дежурить. Занять себя было совершенно нечем, мозг, в отличие от раций, белый шум не транслировал, к сожалению. 

Стив смотрел на Брока. Рассматривал, как в первый раз, хотя давно уже мог по памяти нарисовать его в мельчайших подробностях. До последней морщинки. До капельки шрама на правой щеке.

Брок пошевелился, поморщился и открыл глаза. Стив тут же подался к нему, протянул стакан с водой.

— Неа, — прохрипел Брок и откашлялся, — мне бы отлить.

Стив помог ему встать и указал направление — до шкафа и налево. Он бы и дойти помог, но Брок глянул так, что Стив тут же отступил.

Брок потянулся к лежащим на столе медикаментам, выбрал обезболивающее и противовоспалительное и медленно, пошатываясь, побрел в туалет. Вернулся уже без шприцов, с мокрыми волосами и краями повязок, но слегка повеселевшим, уселся у стены и явно не собирался в ближайшее время снова засыпать.

Стив выбрал несколько листов, показавшихся ему наименее важными, и пару ручек, и вернулся к нему.

Брок одобрительно поджал губы, забрал у него листы, расписал ручку.

_Сколько прошло времени?_

_Семь часов. Телефоны не ловят. Снаружи тишина. В вентиляции только ветер свистит._

Брок коротко кивнул и поморщился. Посидел несколько минут с закрытыми глазами, пережидая то ли боль, то ли головокружение. 

_На Боба я сам рапорт напишу_

_За что? Это я картину со стены сорвал, никогда не любил этого художника_

Брок вопросительно поднял брови.

_А что за художник?_

_Понятия не имею_

Брок хохотнул в голос, зажал рот рукой, но бойцы тут же вскинули головы. Брок жестом показал, мол, спите, все в порядке. Но куда там, Джек уже потянулся и встал, пошел в их сторону.

Стив с трудом подавил желание раздраженно вздохнуть.

— Отдохните, Капитан, я с ним посижу, — прошептал Джек.

Стив сложил листок, сунул себе в карман и вышел, устроился почти у самой плиты, перегородившей выход, в надежде, что может услышать, если вдруг кто-то все-таки решит попытаться их вытащить.

* * *

Стив проснулся резко, словно его что-то разбудило, прислушался — только в соседней комнате тихонько переговаривались. Никаких больше звуков. Он проспал около пяти часов, снаружи сейчас была глубокая ночь.

Брок спал, на его лбу и шее выступили капельки пота, рядом лежали еще два пустых шприца.

Джек подошел и аккуратно положил на лоб Брока мокрую белую тряпку.

— Лабораторный халат, в шкафу на полке лежал, — пояснил он и добавил: — Буквально минут пять назад кольнули, и Брок отрубился. Температура ползет. 

— И лекарств почти не осталось, — покачал головой Стив, посмотрев на стол.

— Угу, — буркнул Джек, — по одной дозе. Но он справится. Прибью, если не справится.

Стив невесело хмыкнул и хлопнул Джека по плечу.

Он ничего не мог сделать, как бы ни хотел. Оставалось только ждать.

* * *

_Могу поспорить, Барнс уже вытребовал у Т'Чаллы джет и несется сюда спасать тебя_

Стив посмотрел на написанное, нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Брока. Тот криво усмехнулся и поежился, зябко кутаясь в куртку Джека, накинутую поверх собственной. И почему-то отвел глаза. 

Брока знобило, последнюю дозу они вкололи больше шести часов назад, значит, действие лекарств уже заканчивалось.

И конечно, не время и не место было что-то выяснять, но все-таки Стив не удержался.

_Скорее, тебя. Ну и СТРАЙК за компанию. Я-то могу продержаться, он уже знает_

Брок как-то странно на него посмотрел.

_А я к нему каким боком?_

Стив потер переносицу. То ли он чего-то не понимал, то ли Брок по какой-то причине не хотел светить свои отношения. 

С другой стороны, если подумать, Баки ведь тоже ничего не рассказывал. А раньше не затыкался, про каждую девчонку в мельчайших подробностях все выдавал, а уж про парней и подавно. Словно видел Стива насквозь, словно знал, что Стиву это гораздо интереснее. Рассказывал, зараза такая, и уходил, хитро усмехаясь, оставляя в растрепанных чувствах. Пока не вывел наконец Стива на откровения и не отвел сам в доки, познакомив с парой парней, чтобы не переживать потом, что тот нарвется на неприятности и его никто не защитит. 

Впрочем, и после этого он не перестал делиться с другом своими победами, только тогда уже и Стиву было чем ответить.

Видимо, пауза слишком затянулась, потому что Брок снова забрал лист из руки Стива и что-то быстро написал.

Но передать обратно не успел. За стальной плитой что-то стукнуло, потом еще раз.

Джек, Боб и Джон вскочили на ноги, Стив машинально закрыл собой Брока.

А затем потянуло горячим металлом, по плите словно кто-то рисовал ярко-оранжевым карандашом. И проплавленный круг с грохотом вывалился внутрь.

— Эй, есть кто живой? — раздался голос Тони.

Черным вихрем внутрь ворвался Баки, коротко глянул на Стива и Брока и остановился рядом с Джеком. Охлопал его ладонями, проверяя на целостность, притянул к себе за шею и боднул лбом в лоб.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Брок, комкая в руке бумагу.

* * *

— Я же говорил, что все в норме будет. — Брок пожал Стиву руку и усмехнулся.

Стив кивнул, но руку отпускать не спешил. Притянул Брока к себе поближе.

— Скажи мне, — попросил он, — что ты там на листе писал, когда нас вытащили?

Брок хмыкнул, сам крепче сжал его пальцы.

— Спрашивал, какого хрена ты ревнуешь меня к своему любовнику. Но теперь это уже, как внезапно выяснилось, вообще неактуально.

Стив рассмеялся:

— Да, потому что я был уверен, что это вы с ним любовники. Он же все время рядом с тобой крутился. Теперь-то понятно, что рядом с Джеком, но выглядело все иначе.

Брок покивал:

— Я знал, что они с Джеком общаются, но жил-то Барнс с тобой.

Они помолчали, Стив разжал пальцы, отпуская руку Брока — побоялся, что сломает, если еще чуть сильнее сожмет.

— Скажи мне, что я правильно тебя понимаю, Стив, — прищурился Брок. — Не хочется опять придумать себе что-то не то.

Стив коротко, но крепко поцеловал его.

Брок довольно кивнул. Кто-то прошел мимо, задев его плечом. 

Стив мотнул головой, словно очнувшись, посмотрел по сторонам — они все так же стояли в холле больницы и явно привлекали всеобщее внимание.

Брок, кажется, подумал о том же самом, потому что насмешливо фыркнул и сам быстро прикоснулся губами к губам Стива:

— Поехали домой.


End file.
